Duncan (Total Drama)
Duncan is a major character from the Total Drama Series, a delinquent punk currently on parole from Juvie. He was an anti-hero of Total Drama Island, ''he was the main protagonist in ''Total Drama Action, the tertiary antagonist of Total Drama World Tour ''and in ''Total Drama All-Stars he was also an anti-hero, Duncan sometimes has good intentions, as well as shown to have a soft side at times and has performed several heroic acts. Heroic Acts *In "Who Can You Trust?", Duncan finds a new bunny for DJ because he didn't want DJ to have to go through the same thing he did when his pet went missing. *In "Basic Straining", He taught Courtney how to lay back and have fun, although this would later get her eliminated in a revenge plot by Harold. *In "That's Off The Chain", He stood up for Lindsay when Heather betrayed her and said that he's at least straight with others. *In "Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen", He tries to teach Harold how to fight and actually makes a genuine attempt to get along with him. *In "Mutiny On The Soundstage", Duncan and Beth work together to complete the challenge and even saves her from being crushed by a toilet. He then later tells Beth to go on without him after he gets crushed by a safe. Beth however saves him and they end up arriving at the studio at the same time. *In "Sweden Sour", Duncan warns Owen about Alejandro's true nature and finally makes him realize that he's evil. *In "Saving Private Leechball", Duncan saves Gwen from losing the challenge by taking a leech for her. He even gets switched to the Heroic Hamsters for this, much to his dismay. *In "Suckers Punched", Duncan warns Zoey about Mal. *In "You Regatta Be Kidding Me", Duncan tries to warn Gwen and Courtney about Mal but they don't take him seriously and insult him.Category:Total Drama Heroes You Regatta Be Kidding Me In You Regatta Be Kidding Me: Unfortunately Duncan's soft side had eventually came to an end when he blew up Chris' cottage to regain his bad boy image. He was then forced to leave the show due to getting arrested, but is going to jail this time instead of Juvie (since he is now at the age of majority). FriendsCategory:Cartoon HeroesCategory:TV Show HeroesCategory:Male HeroesCategory:On & Off HeroesCategory:Villains turned to the Good SideCategory:Anti HeroCategory:Heroic BulliesCategory:Heroic JerksCategory:Antagonist HeroesCategory:Arrogant HeroesCategory:Juvenile DelinquentsCategory:Magnificent Bastards & Guile HeroesCategory:Trash-Talking HeroesCategory:Comedic HeroesCategory:Redeemed HeroesCategory:Teenage HeroesCategory:Good DarknessCategory:Misunderstood HeroesCategory:Imperfect HeroesCategory:MusiciansCategory:Good Hearted BastardsCategory:Heroic CriminalsCategory:DeterminatorsCategory:Serious HeroesCategory:TroublemakersCategory:Loner HeroesCategory:Heroes by proxyCategory:In love heroesCategory:Charismatic HeroesCategory:Normal BadassCategory:Spike UsersCategory:KnifemenCategory:False AntagonistCategory:Good Vs. GoodCategory:Remorseful HeroesCategory:SupportersCategory:Falsely Accused HeroesCategory:Presumed DeceasedCategory:Living Heroes * Beth * Cameron * DJ * Geoff * Mike * Owen * Sam * Scott * Sierra * Zoey Enemies * Alejandro * Blaineley * Bridgette * Chef Hatchet * Chris McLean * Cody * Courtney * Ezekiel * Gwen (one-sided on her side) * Harold * Heather * Jo * Justin * Leshawna * Lightning * Lindsay * Mal * Noah * Trent * Tyler